


First Day

by Lilspaceking



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilspaceking/pseuds/Lilspaceking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst gets into trouble in her first day of sixth grade with her new friend Vidalia</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

“So, this is your classroom.” Pearl said leading her to the door. “If you want I can come back during the break and help you find your other classrooms.”

“Nah, it’s cool.” Amethyst said.

“Oh, but the hallways can get pretty confusing, especially on your first day.”

“I’ll figure it out.” Amethyst said rolling her eyes at Pearl.

“Oh. Okay. Well, don’t get in trouble, and make sure not to lose your combination, and stay away from Lapis, you know how her family is, and don’t try to use the elevator, an-”  
Amethyst groaned loudly. Pearl was being SO annoying. Every time Amethyst thought she was done, she had something else to say.

Pearl glared at her and was about to start another rant when Garnet put her hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll handle this.”

Pearl started at her, wanting to argue, but finally nodded. “See you at lunch Amethyst.”

Garnet readjusted her sunglasses and placed her hand on Amethyst’s soldier. “Amethyst, I know Pearl is worried, but I trust you. Don’t get into any trouble. I’ll see you at lunch.”

* * *

  
“Hey, watch it, shorty. ” A girl in a letterman jacket grumbled as Amethyst ran into her accidentally in the hallway.

“Why, don’t you watch it? High schoolers don’t even use this hallway. You still taking 6th grade or what?” Amethyst mumbled completely forgetting what Garnet said.

Luckily for Amethyst, Vidalia just laughed.

“Haha, you’re not bad for a middle schooler. I’m Vidalia. What’s your name?”

“I’m Amethyst.”

“Well, Amethyst. It’s been awhile since I’ve been in this hallway. Do you know where Miss Quartz is?”

“Pshh, yeah. She’s my mom.” Amethyst said pointing out the classroom.

“No shit? I heard she adopted. Well, thanks Amethyst. We should hang out. I’ll find you at lunch.”

* * *

30 minutes into lunch

* * *

 

Amethyst was out in the courtyard at one of the lunch tables on the skateboard of one of Vidalia’s friends. She was doing pretty well for a beginner.

“How do you do tricks and stuff?” She asked the group of high schoolers at the table.

“Um, well you might want to try something easy first. Like a disco flip."said the owner of the skateboard.

"What’s that?”

“It’s when you flip the board with your back foot and jump and land the opposite way.” He said demonstrating.

Amethyst studied the motion closely and felt sure she could do it.

The group cheered her on as she attempted the trick. Unfortunately for her, she landed wrong and wiped out.

“Oh, shit. You okay?” Vidalia said getting her up. She was sporting a bloodied crooked nose and an awful headache.

“Great. You maimed the teacher’s kid.”

“Oh, shut up, she’ll be fine.”

“That was awesome.”

* * *

MEANWHILE

* * *

“Garnet, are you sure she’s okay? Why hasn’t she shown up yet?” Pearl asked anxiously from the inner cafeteria.

“I’m sure she’s fine. She probably just got sidetracked.”

Suddenly an ambulance with the siren on full blast arrived at the school, and Rose ran through the cafeteria out the front door.

Wordlessly Garnet and Pearl ran out with her to the ambulance.

“Hey, guys! The nurse says I broke my nose. See you later.”

“Well, she’s not dead, so I was half right?” Garnet said right before Pearl fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I get writer's block really easily so if you have any ideas for steven universe stories you want me to write I'd be happy to give it a shot. I usually do human AU.


End file.
